


Reality is Always Better

by HidingintheInkwell



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Abe and Liz know what's up, Fluffy Ending, Manning's vein, Other, Secret Crush, dubcon, these boys are so thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingintheInkwell/pseuds/HidingintheInkwell
Summary: John’s secret crush gets him into a bit of trouble. But then, when does it not?





	Reality is Always Better

John let his head fall back against the tank, damp hair leaving rainbow streaks across the glass. “I cannot believe he actually did that. Wait, yes I can. Of course he did. It’s  _ Hellboy _ . If something isn’t getting blown up he’s not interested.” The call had been for a succubus in Central Park, but when they’d gotten there the thing had disappeared, leaving a giant slug looking creature in its place. John had only managed to get a glimpse of it as it disappeared into the trees before having to focus his attention on the creature. The thing had easily been half the size of the Chrysler building with more eyes than John could count, and it  _ stank. _ If that hadn’t been bad enough, it could spit better than a hillbilly and whatever its saliva was made of, it was apparently acidic if the brown sludge that had once been trees was anything to go by. Liz had tried burning it, but the thing had just screeched deafeningly as its flesh bubbled and scorched before a fresh wave of puss colored slime gushed out to cover the burns, and everything smelled like burning tires and a sewage fire after that. John was sure he was never going to get that smell out of his nose. Ever. And of course, it had been about that time that Hellboy had decided the only way to get rid of the creature was Big Baby. The samaritan had torn it’s way through the middle of the beast and coated them all in thick black slime. John had used half a bottle of body wash before he stopped reeking of the dead beast. 

He listened to the shift of water behind him as Abe swam absentmindedly. He’d been spared the worst of it, so had Liz. Even Hellboy hadn’t walked away nearly as bad as John had. The agent swore every time they got called out on a mission that practically guaranteed to be messy, he was always the one getting the worst of it. Pushing off the tank wall, he walked over the the array of podiums and turned pages, anticipating what Abe was going to ask him. He turned back to the aquatic sapian. “I swear he does it on purpose now. Like he’s made it his personal goal to finally burst that vein in Manning’s forehead.” Abe just gave him a look, blinking his vertical eyelids. “John,” he finally said, “we both know complaining about our big red friend’s tactics isn’t the real reason you came in here. I know your shift is over and you should be heading home now, yet here you are.” John sighed, plopping himself down in one of the oversized chairs a few feet from the tank. “You know, don’t you.” He rubbed a hand over his face at his friend’s nod. He thought he’d hid it well. He’d been hiding it for years, after all. Only problem was, it had always just been pretend. A crush on a fictional character, nothing unusual there. Until the day he’d been transferred and had come face to face with the star of many a fantasy since he was fourteen. 

He looked up at Abe, face red. The sapien looked almost apologetic as he swam up to the tank wall. “I’m sure it doesn’t ease your mind, but it would have been rather obvious even to someone in non-possession of telepathic skills.” John’s eyes widened and he felt his stomach drop. “You mean HB knows too?!” Abe shook his head. “No, I do not think so. He is mostly still sore about Liz breaking up with him and insisting they just be friends, and before you ask, no. Her breaking up with him had nothing to do with her knowing your feelings toward her ex.” John flushed to his hairline, picking at a small hole that had started forming in the knee of his jeans. He’d heard the fights. Sometimes through the door when he went to deliver Hellboy his meal, sometimes echoing down the hallway. It always seemed to be Hellboy initiating the fights, apparently not understanding why Liz wanted to just be friends. She’d caught John in the hall one day needing to talk about it to someone. “I can’t give him what he wants,” she’d said, tone resolved, like it was something she’d long since come to terms with and it no longer hurt to talk about. John had offered her a sympathetic hug, even when on the inside he was breaking just a little more. He’d known Liz was talking about kids, had overheard enough non-shouted conversations between the two to know Hellboy wanted them some day. Wanted them with Liz. The debacle with Rasputin and Ilsa had only seemed to strengthen that desire. John had thought maybe their breakup would give him an opportunity, but if they’d split on the issue of children, what chance did John have after all. 

He looked up at Abe, offering him a smile. “Thanks, Abe. I should probably be heading out.” The sapien nodded. “John, before you go might I beg a favor from you?” The agent nodded, rising to his feet and checking his pockets for phone, keys, and wallet. “Sure, what’s up?” Abe pulled a slip of paper from his shorts and held it against the tank. “You live not far from the troll market, yes? Would it be possible for you to pick up a couple things for me? I would go myself but my breathing apparatus was damaged during the fight earlier and the last thing I want to do is ask Hellboy to go get them for me.” John nodded, pulling out his phone to take a picture of the list. It was short, full of relatively unassuming if unusual items and the stalls they could be purchased in. He briefly wondered why Abe didn’t just ask Liz, but brushed it off. The firestarter had been having a tough time lately and was probably already asleep in her room. “Anything else?” he asked, shoving his phone back into his pocket and tugging on his jacket. Abe shook his head. “I appreciate it, John. You can just bring them to me tomorrow when you come in.” John nodded, offering a wave before turning and disappearing through the door.

___________________________________________________________

The night was pleasantly cool and the roads blessedly empty as John made his way in the direction of home, glad he’d opted to take his moped to work that morning. He parked it in his building’s lot, deciding that walking to the market would be a lot easier and draw fewer looks should anyone decide to be watching. The entrance was a dark, narrow alley that sloped downward the farther in one went before suddenly widening into the well lit subterranean market. Ignoring the strange looks he earned from a few creatures, he pulled out his phone and scanned the list for the location of the first item. He paid with spare currency he’d gotten from the BRPD for situations such as this, making notes of how much Abe owed him back later before putting the wrapped items into a bag and moving on. He thanked every deity out there that Abe had asked for nothing living as he watched a Banshee accept a squirming creature that looked a lot like a cross between a hairless squirrel and naked mole rat with tentacles. He quickly averted his eyes when she lifted it to her mouth and took a bite, dark green blood coating her crooked yellow teeth and running down her chin. The thing had still been squirming. John felt his stomach roll and was about to find a trash can to be sick in when he caught sight of a familiar, hulking brown trench coat. 

“Hellboy?” he questioned aloud, more to himself than to anyone in particular. What was he doing out here? If he broke out again Manning was going to have an aneurysm. Or a conniption. Brain making a quick decision, he started weaving through the crowd toward the demon. “Hellboy!” he called when he was close enough, watching the demon pause and turn, face breaking out in that familiar grin that usually promised trouble in John’s near future, but he stopped and waited for the agent to catch up. “Hellboy, what are you doing here? If Manning finds out you snuck out again he’s gonna be pissed.” Hellboy just chuckled. “Let him. I actually came here looking for you.” John felt his heart thud a little faster. “Why were you looking for me? We just saw each other.” The demon shifted on his feet, looking around at the crowd before grabbing John’s hand with his flesh one and pulling him into an alcove behind a stall selling fabrics. “I wanted to tell you somethin’, but you left before I could and Abe told me he’d sent you here. Meyers, I…” 

John couldn’t believe it. The giant red demon actually looked  _ nervous.  _ He’d also yet to let go of John’s hand, heat soaking through John’s skin. “What is it, Hellboy?” he asked, offering the hand a comforting squeeze. Instead of an answer, John found himself being pressed into the wall behind him by the stone hand against his chest as Hellboy stooped down and pressed a heated kiss to his lips. John had been so surprised by the sudden action that he put up no resistance when that rough, cat-like tongue pushed its way into his mouth and tangled with his own. John let out a moan, eyes sliding shut as the demon plundered his mouth with that tongue. When Hellboy finally broke away John could only stare up at him in a daze, mouth swollen and gasping for air. “I love ya, Meyers,” Hellboy said, voice smug as his gold eyes skated over the agent’s face. John was sure he probably looked like a fish, but he didn’t care. Hellboy had just said he loved him. He’d just kissed him and told him he  _ loved  _ him! John’s face broke out in a wide smile. “I love you too, Hellboy. I have for a long time.”  A bright smile lit up the demon’s face before he was diving in for another kiss, trailing them down across the human’s jaw and down his neck before locking onto the juncture of his neck and sucking. 

John arched into the sensation, distantly aware of something prodding at his waistband before he recognized it as Hellboy’s tail. Soon the warm air of the market was brushing across his damp, cloth covered erection and drawing a bone deep shiver up his spine. “Hellboy, what are you…?” The demon pulled himself away from where he’d been sucking a likely impressive bruise that was going to be almost impossible to hide at work the next day and leered down at the agent. “I’ve waited long enough, Meyers. I’m not waiting any longer.” Then he was on his knees and John heard a tear as the demon ripped away his boxers, but before he could protest he was being encased in a wet inferno. “Shi…” he gasped out, fingers tangling in Hellboy’s hair to ground himself as that rough tongue stroked him from root to tip before lips he’d seen do a thousand things held him tight and sucked, sliding down and taking John in all the way. He felt the nip of Hellboy’s fangs against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, sending bolts of ecstacy coursing through his body and drawing out a loud cry. He distantly knew he should be embarrassed, being sucked off in a back alley of a supernatural market, but right now every one of his brain cells seemed completely focused on what the demon’s mouth was doing to his dick. Every touch and lick was setting his skin on fire and before he knew it he was feeling a familiar tightening in the pit of his stomach. 

He tugged at Hellboy’s hair in warning, but the demon ignored him, increasing his movements until the burn in the pit of his stomach was almost painful and he was coming harder than he ever had in his entire life, feeling Hellboy’s throat convulsing around him as he swallowed John’s seed. He expected Hellboy to release him, but the demon didn’t. Instead he sucked harder at the sensitive tip of John’s dick like he could pull every last bit of cum from the agent. His entire body was on fire, pain lancing through him until he felt like his very soul was trying to be vacuumed out through his dick. Forcing his eyes open, he looked down to beg the demon to stop, but felt ice grip his heart when he met the demon’s yellow eyes. It was the first time he’d gotten a good look at them that night, eyes he’d stared into countless times, dreamed about in countless fantasies. Hellboy’s eyes were the color of molten gold and always seemed to be glinting with mischief, but the eyes of the demon between his legs were the color of a school bus, a sickly banana yellow meant more to be noticeable than attractive. His entire body went cold.  _ The succubus from the park… _ the demon grinned around John’s limp dick, fangs sharp and pointed as its features morphed, slimming down and paleing, horns thinning out as they grew and curled in on themselves until John found himself staring down into the pretty feminine face of the succubus. 

She pulled off his dick and grinned, long forked tongue running over her dark lips suggestively and moving back down toward his dick before her head suddenly jerked back, a feral growl leaving her throat. John wanted to look, wanted to see what had grabbed her, but his shaky legs refused to keep holding him upright and he sank to the filthy cobblestones, body suddenly freezing but his limbs feeling like stone. He couldn’t even find the strength to shiver. His head lolled to the side and he managed to look up from under his lashes. He knew he must have been hallucinating. There was no way Hellboy was standing in front of him, stone hand tangled in the succubus’s dark hair as he pointed a modified handgun at her.  _ Probably another one pissed at her for not sharing. Here to finish the job.  _ He drew as deep a breath as his lungs would allow, air leaving him in a whispered “Hel… bo…”  before he felt his lids flutter shut. There was a loud  _ crack _ and something wet splattered across his face before everything went black. 

********

A steady beeping slowly worked into his unconscious, doing its job to drive him crazy until he was swimming back up toward consciousness. His body ached like he’d just been worked over by a steamroller, even twitching his fingers sent waves of pain through his body. All he wanted was to sink back into the blessed oblivion he’d just been in, but the incessant beeping wouldn’t stop and let him sleep. Sighing internally, he blinked open his eyes, frowning at the white ceiling above him. He wondered for a second if he were dead, but then decided that if he were, he wouldn’t be in this much pain. He must have been in the BRPD infirmary, then. But how? Blinking away the cobwebs, he started to recollect his last memories. Abe had sent him to the troll market for some things, and he’d run into Hellboy. Wait, no, not Hellboy. The Succubus from the park that morning.  _ Huh, _ he thought.  _ That would explain why I hurt so much.  _ The fact that he was still alive meant that the sex demon hadn’t been successful in stealing his soul, which explained why his body ached so badly, but how had he gotten away? He knew it hadn’t been on his own, he could barely move his head. Closing his eyes against the lights that were starting to give him a headache, he tried to think back. 

Everything had gone fuzzy by that point. He remembered the female demon grinning up at him ready to finish the job, but then she’d been yanked away by something. John could remember a hulking figure with a gun holding her up by the hair. In his delirious state he’d imagined Hellboy, gold eyes burning as he glared at the struggling succubus. It couldn’t have been Hellboy, though. Hellboy had been back at the BRPD probably watching TV on his many screens while his cats each vied for a bit of his attention. No way he would have known what was going on in the troll market several miles away. John felt exhaustion tugging at him again, the very act of  _ thinking  _ wearing him out. He let himself drift off to golden eyes and knowing smirks, letting himself believe just for a minute that it really had been Hellboy coming to his rescue like some kind of red, demonic knight in shining trench coat, guns blazing and everything. 

********

The next time he woke was of his own volition, the beeping thankfully gone and his body much less sore. Lifting the hand he couldn’t feel the IV in, he rubbed at his face, tracing his fingers down the path he could remember being made with fiery kisses until they found the bruise the She Demon had left behind. He felt a little cheated that his first kiss with Hellboy hadn’t even really been with Hellboy, that he’d been marked as someone else’s, but at the same time a part of him was grateful. It had been a nice fantasy while it lasted, and he’d have died happily had she been successful. He quickly shoved those thoughts away, though, pressing at the bruise and feeling the twinge of pain. It wouldn’t have been real. He’d have died with a lie.  _ But is that really worse than living knowing the real thing doesn’t want you back?  _ A small voice whispered in the back of his mind. He silenced it by pressing harder at the bruise, startled when he heard a growl off to his side. Letting the hand drop, he rolled his head over to see Hellboy sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs up next to his bed, golden eyes burning with a fury John had only seen when Rasputin had killed Liz. 

John said nothing, thinking for a moment Hellboy was glaring at  _ him  _ before he realized those haunting eyes were focused on the bruise left by the succubus. Very slowly, Hellboy reached out his flesh hand, pressing two fingers against the mark with a low growl of “ _ mine…”  _ John shivered, heat from the touch sinking into his bones and chasing away some of the chill leftover from his ordeal. He let his eyes meet Hellboy’s. “It was you, wasn’t it. You killed the succubus.” Hellboy nodded, cheeks flushing purple, but he didn’t remove his fingers. “How did you find me?” John continued. “How did you know I was even there?” Hellboy deflected his gaze, turning instead to stare at the heart monitor. “I heard Abe ask you to go pick some stuff up for him, figured I’d follow ya’, make sure you stayed outta trouble what with the sort that go down there. I had to wait for Manning to be distracted, though. He was still pretty pissed about that giant slug and the escaped hussie and was watchin’ me pretty close, so I had Liz start a fire to get him off my back.” Those gold eyes flickered back to John’s face before returning to follow the steady rise and fall of the tachygraphy. “Couldn’t find ya for a bit. I was askin’ around, seein’ if any of the sellers had seen ya, but then I heard your yelp.” 

John felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. He’d known it had been loud, he hadn’t been able to help it. But now he was grateful for his inability to keep quiet. Hellboy was looking at him again, mouth curled into a smirk. “Never pegged you for a screamer, ‘Scout. Anyway I traced it back to the little alcove just in time to see the thing startin’ to shift into her ugly ass self to finish the job, and that’s when I grabbed her and yanked her away from ya and shot her in the face for good measure.” John felt his stomach roll. Hellboy had seen the succubus before she’d changed back. He would have seen himself on his knees with John’s dick in his mouth. Shame burned through him hotter than the She Demon’s venom had and he dropped his gaze to a shiny blue stain on Hellboy’s sleeve, recognizing it as succubus blood. It meant he hadn’t changed since he brought John back. He’d been at his side the whole time. 

“You didn’t look good, ‘Scout,” Hellboy was saying, oblivious to the internal battle John was having with himself. “You were real pale, almost kinda grey and I was afraid she’d already gone too far, that I’d been too late. You had a pulse, though, so I fixed you back up and got you here. Abe came and checked you over, said you’d be fine after some rest.” John nodded, making a mental note to apologize to the telepath for not bringing his stuff. Hell, it was probably still laying in that little alcove covered in succubus guts. An awkward silence fell between the two of them, John picking at the sheet under his hand and avoiding Hellboy’s searching gaze. “Scout, there somethin’ you wanna tell me? Like why that demon had my face while she tried to use your dick as a straw?” John blushed, feeling queasy. There it was, everything he’d been trying to hide for so long. Outed all because he’d let his guard down. “John…” Hellboy’s voice was a low rumble, hand reaching out to still John’s against the mattress. “How long?”

“Since I was fourteen,” John mumbled, words leaving his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. His eyes flickered up to see that Hellboy’s were the size of baseballs. “My uncle bought me the comics when I was a kid, and I guess I developed a bit of a crush.” He could hear Hellboy’s smile when the demon spoke. “You used to wank off to my comics, ‘Scout?” John felt shame choke him and he turned his face away, fighting back the burn of tears. Of course Hellboy would think he was a joke. Most fourteen year olds snuck playboy or centerfolds. He had fucking  _ comic books _ . There were fingers on his chin, tugging his face back in the red demon’s direction. His friend had a soft smile on his face, eyes glowing with something John couldn’t identify. He opened his mouth to defend himself--comic books were a lot easier to hide than a playboy, and they were cheaper too--but he found his words swallowed as a pair of lips descended on his, rough tongue tracing over his bottom lip in a bid for entrance before slipping into John’s mouth, drawing his own tongue out into the hot cavern that was Hellboy’s. He felt his heart jump, knowing that it was going to show on the tachy but not giving a damn so long as Hellboy never stopped. 

His head was swimming when the demon finally pulled away, drawing out a whimper that John only knew had come from him when he heard the other chuckle. He felt his cheeks warm, sure that if it didn’t stop then one of these days he was going to burst into flames. Blinking open eyes he didn’t remember closing, he gazed up into Hellboy’s face and that self-satisfied smirk he knew so well. “I love ya too, Meyers,” he said. “In fact, I was comin’ to tell ya when you left.” John’s smile widened before cracking open in a wide yawn, arm coming up to block it as his eyelids fluttered. Hellboy just chuckled again, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the agent’s forehead. “Get some rest, ‘Scout. I’ve got big plans for you once you’re all recovered. That bitch marked what’s mine, and I intend to remedy that.” John smiled at the promise. As his lids slid shut again, he decided that he really owed that succubus a thank you. Reality was  _ definitely  _ better than fantasy. 

~End~

  
  



End file.
